


Dark, cold, alley

by starlightmesss



Series: Shadowhunters (TV) OCs [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Blood and Injury, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Vampire Character, Stabbing, Vampires, read the notes at the beginning please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: The year is 1622. Iris Smith is walking back home one night, but a man starts following them, so they walk in a alley, hoping to escape from him. Things don't go as planned.





	Dark, cold, alley

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!  
> Again, the tags make it sound way worse than it is. There's little violence, but I can't really write something too explicit or too violent. I wasn't sure about the "Graphic Depictions Of Violence" but I figured it would have been better to use it.  
> Anyway, please be careful and don't read anything that could make you uncomfortable.  
> Iris goes by they/them (I know it wasn't a thing back then, but it is now so, they/them pronouns it is)  
> Tumblr: immortal-soul-s

Iris was tired that evening. It had been a long day. They were walking back home from their afternoon spent buying all their family needed, from food to clothes for Peter, their little brother, who was growing up so fast. Iris wished they had had an older brother that could give him the clothes of when he was his age instead of two older sisters, it would have spared them a couple of stores and made them get home way sooner.

Iris’ train of thought was interrupted when they saw him. A man, who had started walking a little behind them 5 minutes ago, probably in the hope of not being noticed, but now it was clear. He was following them. Iris turned into the first alley they saw, knowing perfectly how bad of an idea dark alleys at night are, but they needed to make sure he was after them. Very probable. A girl- at least in looks, but Iris had never felt that girly; their mother said it was only matter of time and of meeting the right man- walking home alone, with jewels around her neck and wrist, not that valuable, but enough to earn some money. 

With the corner of their eye, Iris couldn’t see the man anymore. They were about to breathe a sigh of relief, almost at the end of the dim, cold alley, when they saw another figure standing in front of them right at the corner with the main road. Iris turned around, trying to go back from when they came, but the first man was there, walking slowly towards her. It was almost as if he was mocking them. Why walk faster, why run to them? They were trapped, he could take his time. Iris could feel the second man moving closer to them as well. 

They barely had the time to panic, to feel their throat tighten with fear, feel every muscle in their body tense, when the first man suddenly moved his arm, trying to reach for their necklace. Iris tried to duck, to fight in some way, but the other man gripped their arms tight, making it impossible for them to move. The necklace was tore off her neck, the bracelets from her arm. The man loosened his grip and Iris turned around, they don’t even know why, maybe to get their things back, maybe to run. It’s all such a blur. When they were facing the second man, they felt a sharp pain in their abdomen, then something wet spreading around that area. They pressed their hands instinctively there and looked down. Red, red everywhere. Then realization struck them. Blood. 

They fell on their knees, the distant sound of someone running away fading more and more, just like their sight. 

Everything went dark.

With time, Iris started getting faint memories of what happened after that.  
Fighting to get out of that darkness, scratching and digging, crawling up and out from the obscurity. Thirst, desperate thirst. Then darkness again.


End file.
